


Boyfriend and Boyfriend

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 6 year olds kissing lol, First Kisses, M/M, Michael has two moms, Some Swearing, in the first part theyre in like first grade, no squip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: that was a really bad ending i know but im honestly so done writing this





	Boyfriend and Boyfriend

"Hey, Miah, did you know that boys can have boyfriends and girls can have girlfriends?"

Jeremy looked at his friend, raising a questioning eyebrow. "They can?"

Michael nodded. "Mhm! My mama told me. She and nanay are girlfriend and girlfriend."

"Woah," Jeremy said, amused.

"Yeah. We should be boyfriend and boyfriend!" Michael grinned.

Jeremy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we should!"

"Okay, so, starting now, we're boyfriend and boyfriend!"

"Okay! ...Should we.. kiss?"

"Ummm.. Only if you wanna!"

"I wanna! Do you?"

"Mhm!"

Both boys blushed as they leaned in and smooched.

They quickly pulled away, giggling.

"Wow, I can't believe my first kiss was with a boy!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"What else do boyfriends do?"

Michael shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they play video games."

"I hope they do!"

"Well even if they don't, they do now!"

**

"Oh my fucking God, you guys actually fucking _kissed_ ," Rich said through wheezed laughter.

"Shut up, we were like, 6!" Michael yelled, his face a bright red. It was no match for Jeremy's, though, an even deeper red covering every spot on his face, and his neck and ears.

"But you kissed! Did you ever even break up?"

Jeremy and Michael looked at each other.

"Uh, no," Jeremy admitted, biting his lip. "We're... technically still boyfriends."

Rich wheezed. "Oh my _God_."

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. "Jerry, baby, I think we should break up."

"Don't call me baby."

"Oh, and I was cheating on you with the girl at sev elev."

"I can't _believe_ you," Jeremy said, a hand on his heart. "I thought you loved me."

"I do, but you suck in bed."

All three boys were laughing now.

When they finally calmed down, Jeremy gently laid his head on the table the three were sitting at.

"Ugh, can we just pretend that Michael wasn't my first kiss and lover?"

"Nope," Rich snickered.

"You're really insulting, Miah. Is something wrong with me being your first kiss and lover?"

Jeremy felt his heart flutter at the old nickname. He smiled softly and answered, "Well, no, but.. Y'know."

"No, I don't know. What, am I not good enough for you?" Michael meant the words jokingly, but Jeremy took them to heart.

He sat up and instead lay his head on his tall friend's shoulder. "No, man, if anything you're too good for me."

"Awww," Rich cooed, propping his elbow on the table and holding his head in his hand.

"That's gay."

**Author's Note:**

> that was a really bad ending i know but im honestly so done writing this


End file.
